


Trust Me

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom George, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mask and Goggles, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Swallowing, Top Sapnap, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: George wants to try something new and Sapnap is teaching Dream a thing or two about how to be a top.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 595
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> please for the love of god if you're under 18, uncomfortable with rpf, or you're someone mentioned in this fic, look away now.
> 
> if you don't like this sort of thing, don't read it, there's no need to spread screenshots on other social media (looking at you, twitter). the dream team have said they're fine with stuff like this being written about them but that doesn't mean you need to send it to them. & of course, if any of those involved change their mind i'll take this down immediately.

Everything around George already felt like too much and not enough, and nothing had even started.

The bed he was on was stripped almost as bare as he was, pillows and blankets removed with only the mattress protector beneath him. His body was exposed, every inch of skin on show. Well,  _ almost  _ every inch. His wrists and ankles had thin strips of fabric tied gently around them, another connecting them to the posts of the bed and holding him in place. He wasn’t too restricted - Sapnap had been adamant that they didn’t go  _ too far _ this first time. It was going to be a new experience for them all, maybe when Dream was a little more comfortable in topping they could push George a little further. For now he could still move his arms and legs just a little, enough to push himself away from the mattress. 

He heard a laugh coming from the corner of the room as he shifted, turning his head even though he couldn’t see. But he didn’t need to take the blindfold off to know that it was Dream laughing, he’d recognise that laugh anywhere. 

“You need to be patient, George.” 

_ Sapnap _ , his voice somehow sounded so much smoother now he couldn’t see him. Instead, George was left to imagine the smirk that came with the delivery, the way his eyes would be roaming over his pale figure, and he let out a quiet whine.

“I’m  _ trying _ . But I don’t know when you’re going to touch me.”

“That’s the fun,  _ sweetheart _ .”

The name had George mewling again but he forced his body to remain pressed against the bed, trying to control himself. They hadn’t touched him, he could tell by the way their voices sounded that they weren’t even  _ near  _ him, if he couldn’t hold himself together now he was going to fall apart the moment they approached him. 

He heard quiet footsteps moving towards him, then the telltale sound of a match being struck and lit - presumably used to light several candles beside the bed that George had seen before he’d had the blindfold put on. Hearing a breath of air and feeling the mattress dip to his left, he realised that whoever had lit the candles was now sitting beside him.

“You’re still feeling safe about all this?”

Sapnap’s voice was so quiet now, as if the words being whispered were the most precious things he could have said. He treated George with absolute care, the look on his face one that George could see even with his eyes closed, and he nodded quickly.

“Mhm. I trust you.” He replied, giving Sapnap a smile of his own and feeling the mattress move once more. Alone again, George occupied himself by letting his fingers play with the restraints around his wrists. Anything to try and calm the sensation in his stomach that had him on edge. Footsteps moved away from him, and after a few moments he heard a hushed conversation between the two other men in the room. Normally it would’ve been hard to pick up on the words being used, but even with the candles roaring beside him he could hear what was said.

“Just kiss him.” Sapnap whispered to Dream, and George shifted his hips against the fabric beneath him. “He can’t stop you, he can’t make you go faster, you’re in charge. Go at your own pace and have fun with it, trust that what you’re doing is right.”

“What if it’s not?” George could hear the nerves in Dream’s voice and he wished he could do something to take them away. “What if I do something wrong, or too much?”

“It’s why we have safe words.” Sapnap reminded him, and George swallowed as he heard his tone. Sapnap was so careful that they were all comfortable when he was in charge, and George felt himself relax again. He’d take such good care of Dream while he was teaching him, there was nothing for George to worry about, he just needed to  _ enjoy  _ himself. A shiver ran down his spine as the conversation drew to a close and he heard footsteps again, and George almost reflexively arched his back to strain up towards whoever was approaching him.

“I’m not going to touch you if you do that, George.”

_ Fuck _ , Dream’s voice sounded so much hotter than George had anticipated it sounding as he ordered him around. It might not have been as harsh as the tone Sapnap could use if he  _ really  _ wanted to, but he was learning, and so George complied immediately. He pressed himself flat against the mattress once more and held his breath, waiting for his reward for doing what he was told. 

He was sure that in reality, only seconds passed, but it felt like hours stretched by as he waited, desperate and yearning for  _ something _ .

Dream’s lips against his felt like a drug, and while Dream’s movements were slow and teasing George was searching for more. He parted his lips and pushed his tongue against Dream, begging for him to deepen the moment, but his mouth remained closed and George found himself whimpering against him. As Dream pulled back, George chased the kiss as far as his restraints would let him, and he held his gaze in the direction that he thought Dream was. 

“Dream,  _ please _ .” He said quietly, his voice sounding so much more helpless than he was used to it coming out as, but without the ability to move or to see he was entirely under their control. “Sapnap,  _ tell him to touch me _ .”

Sapnap’s chuckle told George all he needed to know, that the man wasn’t going to be getting involved, and instead he was left without any kind of sensation. Even though he couldn’t see anything, he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned softly, trying every dirty trick he knew to get Dream’s attention. And he  _ knew  _ that his moans turned Dream on, this would make it so much harder for him to resist.

“ _ Please _ .” He whispered. A beat passed, and then he felt a wet warmth encapsulating one of his nipples, Dream’s lips putting pressure against his skin and sucking as he flicked George’s nipple with his tongue. It only took a moment for his flesh to harden and a groan to leave his lips, and his response was enough to encourage Dream to continue. He swapped his tongue for his teeth, gently biting at his sensitive skin - intent on leaving marks to  _ prove  _ that George was his - and listening to the plethora of sounds that spilled uncontrolled from George’s lips.

“Ah,  _ Dream _ , fuck I need--”

Not wanting to do things by halves, Dream used his left hand to reach for George’s other nipple and pinched it a little more roughly than he normally would have done. George’s cock twitched upwards: he’d been hard for a while and it was driving his desperation, his body pushing towards Dream greedily once more as pleas left him.

“Please, Dream,  _ I need you to touch me _ .”

While Sapnap might have been able to resist his words, Dream wasn’t quite as strict, and while George whined helplessly at the loss of touch on his chest he let out a shaky breath as he felt Dream’s hand wrapping around his cock. 

“ _ Fuck _ …” George whispered, his head pushing back into the mattress as Dream began to stroke him slowly. He was timing his movements carefully, shifting the focus of his lips away from his chest and kissing down his body slowly. Dream left a trail of rough kisses against his skin and George could tell from the pain he felt that he’d be bruised for days. But right now, all he cared about was the gradual movement of Dream’s lips lower and lower, stopping at his naval and pressing his face against the soft skin of his stomach. 

“Dream, stop.”

Sapnap’s voice pulled George from his brief moment of pleasure and suddenly he felt nothing again. Dream’s hand let go of his cock and his mouth left his stomach, and George felt cold. He whined, pulling against his restraints and pushing himself up as much as he could.

“You can’t give in that easily.” 

Sapnap was still talking, his voice was getting closer, and as he stopped George felt hands on his body again: different hands, Sapnap’s hands. His fingers were different to Dream’s, much more confident as they moved along his side, nipping at his skin and talking through his actions as if George wasn’t even there. It made the whole thing so much  _ hotter  _ and quiet moans left his lips in a steady stream, his breath beginning to quicken again at the promise of touch.

“See how much more receptive he is if you give him less?”

“ _ Sapnap _ \--”

George heard his chuckle in response to his name being whispered, but he was rewarded with a squeeze of his nipple. 

“And then, when you do something like this…”

Not knowing what was coming, George’s toes curled in anticipation. Yet when he felt Sapnap’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock he jumped and yelped, hips bucking upwards to chase after Sapnap’s mouth when he pulled away.

“Sapnap,  _ please  _ I need more.”

“God, you’re so  _ needy  _ today George.” 

His voice oozed over George’s body like honey, and all he could do was twist himself towards the voice in response.

“ _ Please _ ?”

There was the sound of shuffled footsteps, then the clinking of glass, and George heard more movement beside him. 

“You’ve been so good for us George, you keep saying please like such a  _ good boy _ , we’ll let you cum once before trying anything new, okay?”

As Sapnap spoke, George felt a hand wrapping around his cock once more and he bit down on his bottom lip, nodding his head and taking in a breath. He was entirely prepared to be teased again, but instead he felt lips wrapping around his tip and a tongue moving carefully over his foreskin. George recognised the movement, the way the hands moved from his shaft to his balls and squeezed just a little, and as Dream leaned down to take George into his mouth in his entirety he let out a cry.

“Fuck!” 

He hadn’t been expecting that, his body rising to force himself deeper into Dream’s throat, and he heard the familiar sound of the man gagging around him. Even without seeing it he could feel the way his lips tightened around him and the head of his cock hitting the back of Dream’s throat, and he could hear a wet pop as Dream pulled back for air. He gasped quickly, before bringing his lips around George once more and moving his head up and down quickly. George squirmed beneath him, his breathing shallow and hurried. He barely even noticed the hand on his chest, too focused on Dream’s movements, but when Sapnap began to speak his attention was on the younger man entirely.

“Tell us when you’re going to cum,  _ be good _ .”

His words were punctuated with the pinch of a nipple and George squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He was already close: the pinching; the order to be good; the noises Dream was making… It was about to push him over the edge.

“I’m gonna,  _ please let me _ , gonna cum.”

“You’re allowed, it’s okay, go on.” Sapnap whispered gently, pressing a soft kiss to George’s cheek as his mouth opened a little and he let out a low, gravelly groan. Dream’s lips remained tightly around his cock as it pulsed, spurts of cum hitting the back of his throat. Without being able to see, George was left putting the pieces together. He tried to picture the expression on Dream’s face with the tightening of his lips, the smile he’d be giving Sapnap as he pulled George’s now softening dick from his mouth and swallowed every last drop. Or maybe he’d missed a little, maybe his cum was dribbling over his lips, down his chin, dripping from him…  _ Fuck  _ he wanted to see, wanted to grab his chin and pull him into a kiss, taste the last of himself on Dream before giving him exactly what he needed. 

As George’s breathing began to even out again, his head lolling to one side and his eyes closing beneath the blindfold, he felt a soft hand on his cheek.

“We’re not done yet, sweetheart.” Sapnap reminded him, before adding a moment later. “Unless you want to be done, how are you feeling?”

“‘M okay.” George said softly, his lips curving into a slight smile at the gentleness of his partner. “Maybe wait a minute or two?”

“Yeah, we can wait. Do you want me to take the blindfold off for a little bit?”

George shook his head, and he felt a gentle peck on his cheek before Sapnap turned his attention to Dream. He couldn’t register a word of what they were saying, too out of it to listen now that he wasn’t being spoken to, until he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. 

“Do you want a drink of water, or are you ready to try the candles out?” 

Dream’s voice this time, and George couldn’t help but smile a little more at that. He was so lucky to have these two men who loved him so much, and it took him a moment to remember that he’d been asked a question: he needed to reply.

“Candles, please.” He squeaked out, shifting a little on the bed and focusing on the moment again.

“I’m going to let Dream do this, okay George?” Sapnap said. “We’re going to have to pour it quickly because the wax will start to set otherwise, but if you need to stop, tell us and we will straight away. If it’s too hot there’s damp towels, you’re safe.”

“I know.” George smiled, trying to let himself relax as much as possible. “I trust you.”

“We’ll talk you through it if you want to keep the blindfold on, if you’re comfortable with it then next time we won’t. Does that sound okay?”

“Yes, it’s very okay.” George replied quickly. His voice squeaked just a little as he spoke, cracking after already crying out and climaxing once, and in the silence that followed he assumed that Sapnap was looking to Dream for confirmation that he was comfortable with it all.

After a moment he felt a shift, hot air over his already sensitive chest. 

“Just going to warm you up a bit.” Came the teasing explanation from Sapnap, and before George had any time to prepare he felt a flat tongue licking the smooth skin of his chest. George felt the hairs on his body stand on end, his heels digging into the mattress as fingers began to tweak and play with his nipples once more. It didn’t take much to work him into a state again, still deprived of his vision his senses were heightened and the excitement of trying something new made it  _ impossible  _ to keep calm. As Sapnap sucked hickey’s into his skin, grazing his teeth lightly across his chest, he let out tiny moans. There was less pleasure this time, although he was still enjoying the experience. Instead there was more of a sense of desperation and need as desire built in the pits of his stomach once more. 

“You okay?” Sapnap asked, pulling back just a little as George nodded, taking the sudden lack of contact as a chance to catch his breath.

“I’m not gonna last as long.” He admitted. “Can we try the candles before it gets too much?” 

He heard the squeaking of the mattress as Sapnap moved himself back, and heard a blow of air beside him which he presumed was extinguishing a flame. He vaguely heard Sapnap counting down, as if between his straining cock and the anticipation of what was to come he’d be able to hear it, but when Sapnap’s voice faded away he certainly felt it. 

The moment the liquid hit his chest he gasped, his back arching as he felt the wax running either side of his nipple and covered the bruises that were budding at his pale skin. The heat burned him ever so slightly but the wax was quick to cool, hardening where it ran. Another splash - this time more precise - and he let out a soft moan. The feeling of wax against his nipple came with a sharp pain, and his cock began to ache with need as Dream began to pour the wax of another candle on the other side of his chest.

“Fuck,  _ Sapnap _ , please touch me. I want to cum like this,  _ please _ ,  _ please... _ ”

His pride was gone as he continued to beg, and even when he felt a firm hand grasping his cock and starting to stroke him quickly. It was as if Sapnap could sense the urgency behind his words, that he didn’t want him to take his time like normal. He wondered just how worked up he must have looked for Sapnap to be indulging his request so easily.

“Thank you,  _ thank you Sapnap, I love you _ .”

As the pain on his chest faded entirely into pleasure, and Sapnap continued to work at his member, he felt hot tears falling from his eyes. It all felt so  _ good _ , it was almost too much, and when he felt lips pressing against his again he came without warning. Sapnap slowed his motions, easing George through his orgasm while Dream pressed hungry, open mouthed kisses against him and swallowed his moans. As he began to quieten and his cock softened in Sapnap’s hand, he felt Sapnap move away from the bed and Dream pull back from him. His bottom lip was sore and he could feel his entire body trembling, and a quiet noise left his mouth. It wasn’t quite a sob, but it was clearly enough to have both men on edge.

“George?” Dream’s voice cut through the quiet. “You’re okay, it’s okay. You were so good.”

“Can we touch you, George?” Sapnap asked, his concerned tone pushing through. “Your wrists and your ankles, to take off the restraints, and then the blindfold on your face. We won’t touch anywhere else if you’re too sensitive, that was a lot.”

Not quite having the energy back to vocalise his response, George just nodded and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a yes. He felt gentle fingers working at the loose knots on his arms first, moving to his legs while he stretched his shoulders a little, and then finally hands moved around the back of his head to remove the blindfold.

He could see for the first time in what felt like days, and he blinked several times as he got used to the light that surrounded him. Sapnap was across at the other side of the room, his hands searching for soft clothes and gentle wipes, and Dream was sitting beside him with nothing but care and affection in his eyes. George heard himself sniffle and realised he was crying, and  _ that  _ had to be the reason why the men were so worried about him.

“I’m okay.” He said hoarsely, Dream picking up a small glass of water from beside their bed when he heard George’s strained voice. “It was a lot, it was  _ good _ , I want to try it again some time.”

“We will, but not right now.” Sapnap replied, walking back to the bed and crouching down beside the pair. “Do you want me to wipe away the wax, or do you want to look after yourself? Popcorn’s in the microwave, movie’s on Netflix waiting for us to press play, whatever helps you to relax.”

“Don’t the two of you--”

“Tonight was about you, George.” Dream reminded him gently. “If Sap and I need something we’ll deal with that later, right now we’re just here to make sure you’re okay.”

George smiled at them both, reaching forward and taking the packet of wet wipes from Sapnap. 

“I can clean myself up. Can you go get the blankets nice and warm?”

“Of course we can, sweetheart.” Sapnap said gently, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against George’s sweaty forehead. “I love you.” 

A hand brushed through his hair softly, and with that Sapnap left the room. Dream lingered where he was a moment longer, giving George a nervous smile. 

“It was fun, being in control of you.” He said softly. “I think I like it more when you’re in charge, I was worried I’d hurt you the whole time.” 

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” George assured him, taking one of Dream’s hands in his and giving him a small smile in reply. “Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to the commenter telling me not to write more smut ;) 
> 
> i am actually a little bit nervous now because the last fic was my first so if it was crap i had an excuse, but apparently it wasn't crap! here's hoping this is just as enjoyable! let me know what you think, if i've missed any tags, or if you have any tips for future smut <3


End file.
